Another one?
by GreatDragonClaude
Summary: Akira Takahara is a normal high schooler, oh wait nevermind he is an phantom thief wanted in Japan. At night he is known as Kaito Yoroza. On one of his heists a black hole appears outta nowhere. Transported in Detective conan fanfiction
1. Phantom Thief Kaito Yozora

In a huge museum, police cars could be seen lying around. They were blocking people from getting in. They're loud screams could be heard.

"Kyaa! Yozora-sama!!!"

"Yozora-sama is doing a heist, Let us in!"

Such yells could be heard in the crowd, A youth wearing a black hoodie couldn't help but smile as he stares into a certain direction.

There was another youth, the youth wore a brown suit, he had brown hair and dazzling yellow eyes. The youth was talking to a man in his 40's.

"Oh?If it isn't Reo-kun. We'll count on you to catch yoroza."(Gaizo)

"I'll do everything in my power to finally catch him, Gaizo-Keibu." (Reo)

The brown haired youth's eye burned passionately, his eyes were dazzling and bright like the sun.

The hooded youth from within the crowd really couldn't resist from smiling.

"Keibu! The only 10 seconds left before Yoroza appears!"

"Alright! Get into position! Protect the Red Tear! You should ready as well Reo-Kun"(Gaizo)

"Hai!" (Reo)

The officers started to count, while the hooded youth had an impish smile on his face, he held the hoodie.

"3..2...1!!!"

At the same time the museum's light broke and light couldn't be seen anywhere. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Greetings! How nice of you to join me here in this night sky!"

At the same time the lights turned on revealing a youth wearing a black top hat. He wore an eyepatch with a star in the middle, he wore a black suit with a white tie.

The youth was standing on the glass exhibit, on his face was a fearless smirk revealing his two well hidden fangs.Seeing this youth the crowd went wild.

"ITS KAITO YOROZA!!!!"

The brown haired youth Reo upon seeing this man, he raised his guard and ran towards the roof. Reo has known yoroza ever since he became a detective.

Everytime they met I would always be a game of cat and mouse. That's why Reo knows where he will go.

Meanwhile the thief was still standing there smirking.,Gaizo-Keibu immediately called to his subordinates.

"It's yoroza! Hurry and catch him!" (Gaizo)

The young thief chuckled loudly and said.

"Tsk, Tsk Keibu. I specifically came here to lift your low spirits up, and now you want to catch me? That's not a nice thing to do" (Yoroza)

Gaizo didn't reply knowing that the thief wouldnt listen.

"Ah? How rude not even talking. Well LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I thank you for joining me in this night sky!" (Yoroza)

The thief grabbed something from his pockets, in his hand was a smoke bomb. He directly tossed it into the ground.

Smoke filled the area, the officers saw something black pass them and they followed it.

Meanwhile the thief directly hit the exhibit below his foot directly breaking it. He grabbed the gem and ran upstairs. He mantally thought Sigh Keibu never learns.

What greeted him on the roof was a brown haired youth, it was Reo.

"Well well if it isn't my Reo-kun~" (Yoroza)

Yoroza told him with his signature smirk.

"Hand the gem over Yoroza" (Reo)

"Then catch me first Meitantei-kun" (Yoroza)

The thief says, Reo was a martial artist, the thief knows this but the smirk on his lips didn't disappear, instead it got wider.

"Reo-kun I'm always prepared." (Yoroza)

The thief just finished talking, When a flock of ravens gathered around him blocking the detectives eyes.

Reo didn't even manage to see him, when a black hole in the sky suddenly appeared.

The hole had a huge sucking force. Reo quickly grabbed a hold on the railings.

The thief cursed silently his ravens were sucked inside the hole. He tried to find something to hold onto, but it was too late.

The last thing he saw was a detective with yellow eyes worriedly looking at him.


	2. One Thief is already hard enough

A boy and a youth wearing white clothes stared at each other from the rooftop. The youth with white clothes raised both of his arms. On his lips was a grin.

"Kid! You aren't getting away!" (Conan)

"Hehe~ Tantei-kun, Do you think you'd be able to catch me?" (Kid)

The boy's name was Conan Edogawa, in truth he is the detective of the east, but he was made to drink poison that shrunk him to a 7 year old child.

While the youth wearing white clothes was an international criminal Phantom Thief Kid.

Suddenly a black hole appeared in the sky, Ravens were coming out of the hole, The ravens flew away as they got out of the hole

"What the hell?" (Kid)

Kid was astonished at what he was seeing, to be honest he doesn't know if he should be surprised or scared I mean what if akako did this?

Meanwhile Conan was stunned, literally he thought internally First a phantom thief that could fly, and then a black hole, what's next?.

Since conan's ears were sharp he was able to hear a person shouting.

"Gaaaaah!" (???)

A person, no a youth that had kid's clothing but it was black shot out from the hole.

Kid was surprised, he didn't think that someone was sent here via black hole.

He and Conan was speechless.

"Damn it, Damn it" (???)

The youth stood up while rubbing his head that was in pain and found the duo giving weird stares toward him.

Conan observed the youth, they were about the same age, he was wearing an eyepatch with a star in the middle. He also had a cape with countless white dots.

"You guys have been staring at me for a while now, Never seen a phantom thief before?"

Conan was surprised at his words, there were no related cases about this person.

While Kid felt like but I'm a phantom thief...

"You... Who are you?"(Conan)

"Phantom thief Night sky demo you can call me Kaito Yozora" (Yorozu)

Conan was thinking about his introduction Yozora,night sky?

"Oi Oi whoever you are! There can only be one Phantom thief!" (Kid)

"So I'm guessing you are one too?" (Yozora)

"Of course!" (Kid)

Kid puffed out his chest with a cheerful and fearless grin on his face. The black thief seriously thought I wonder if I'll look like that if I wear white clothes.

Yozora closed his eyes, wondering where am I? This is Japan but... It feels different. So he asked the duo.

"Where am I?" (Yozora)

"You're in Tokyo, Japan" (Kid)

"I know I'm in Japan, but this place feels different from the Tokyo I'm from." (Yozora)

"Feels different?" (Conan)

Yozora opened his eyes, and looked at the duo with a mischevious smirk, it looked like Kid's smirk when he's about to do something.

The black thief spoke

"Anyhow! I'll look forward to see you two on my coming heists!"

The black Thief smiled, then roars of engines could be heard, two black wings appeared from his back, along with the sounds of engines. To the chibi-tantei's surprise the black thief suddenly flew away.

While Conan was staring blankly at the black thief, the white one used the opportunity to escape with his hang glider.

While the chibi-tantei quietly stood there, his mouth twitching while holding the stolen jewel.

One is already bad enough, but two? The chibi thought in his heart


End file.
